


All Woks of Life

by ComputerButch



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, S.S. Endurance Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComputerButch/pseuds/ComputerButch
Summary: At Croft Manor, Sam decides to surprise herself and Lara by cooking the two of them dinner.Written for S.S. Endurance Week 2019, the prompt being “Domestic Life”





	All Woks of Life

Sam arrived back at the Manor squeezing her way through the door carrying multiple grocery bags. She scuttled her way to the kitchen and began unbagging. Out came frozen vegetables, tofu, dried noodles, sesame oil, and hot sauce. Finally, Sam unboxed the large new Wok she’d bought and got to work.

 

After washing the wok and partially thawing out the veggies under hot water, Sam was happily cooking vegetables and tofu in delicious smelling sesame oil. Sam became immersed in the smells and sounds of cooking and hadn’t notice Lara enter the room.

“Hi love,” Lara said in greeting, Sam jumped.

“I didn’t hear you come in, hi sweetie,” replied Sam.

“Neither did I. I didn’t hear when you got home I mean. What’s all this?” Lara asked, approaching the scene.

“Well, I _was_ hoping to surprise you, but it looks like you had other plans. Anyway, check it out, I bought a Wok!” Sam replied, grinning proudly. Lara’s lips slowly formed a smile as she looked at her girlfriend happily showing off.

“And already started using it I see? What are you cooking, it smells great,” asked Lara.

“I’m making stir-fry noodles! I thought I should try to be a better Asian and I couldn’t resist this thing when I saw it in the store,” Sam explained, motioning to the wok, “the vegetables were frozen so I’m frying them on their own for a bit before I add the noodles.”

Lara picked up a package of noodles and inspected it.

“Chow Mein, Sam, you know stir fry noodles are _Chinese_ right?” Lara said with a smirk.

Sam met her gaze and raised an eyebrow.

“You know, sometimes it’s really off-putting that you know so much more about Asian history than me.”

Lara laughed in response, “it doesn’t really matter, we live in England, I don’t think anyone here is going to judge.”

“Good, because if you do, you aren’t getting any!” Sam teased, sticking out her tongue.

Lara gasped, “you wouldn’t!”

Sam laughed, “you’re right, especially because I know you only majored in East Asian History because you were trying to impress me.”

Lara baulked, her cheeks growing red with embarrassment, “that’s… only _partially_ true!”

“Well, it worked,” Sam said with a wink, “Now stop distracting me, I’ve got to add the noodles.”

“Alright love,” Lara replied, happily accepting the exit Sam gave her.

 

While Lara got comfortable on a nearby sofa, Sam began to break up the noodles and started measuring out the water she needed. After crumbling the dry noodles into the Wok, Sam went to pour the water.

A large plume of steam overwhelmed Sam, causing her to knock over the Wok with a squeal. Lara quickly rushed to Sam’s side.

“What happened? Are you okay?” Lara quickly asked.

“Steam explosion! Stay back!” Sam exclaimed, waving her hands around wildly.

Lara turned on the stove’s overhead fan, which cleared the steam and revealed a mess of water and Sam’s stir fry all over the stovetop.

“My stiirr fryyy! It’s ruined!” Whined Sam, pouting her lower lip at Lara.  
“Well, better luck next time love. Let’s get this mess into the bin,” Lara replied, scooching over to grab and move the bin next to the stove.

Sam looked on wide-eyed and jaw slack as Lara picked up the mixing spoon and scooped up some of the food, hovering it over the rubbish bin.

She met Sam’s gaze and broke into a smile when she saw the reaction she was getting.

“Oh I’m just teasing, I cleaned the stove last night, I’m sure the stir fry will be fine, it just needs more water,” Lara explained teasingly as she started scooping the food back into the Wok.

 

A minute later, the majority of the stir fry was back stir-frying in the wok and Sam was measuring more water while Lara wiped off the stovetop. Sam approached with a measuring cup of water and Lara put out a hand to stop her.

“Pour it slowly this time,” Lara said with a smirk before letting Sam pass. Sam stuck her tongue out at Lara before following her directions. Sam settled back into tending to the food and Lara made her way back to the nearby sofa. Before Lara could start reading however, Sam turned to address her once more.

“Hey sweetie, how spicy do you want it?” Sam called. Lara looked up from her spot.

“Not very, seriously, I know you like things far spicier than I can handle,” replied Lara.

“Aww, but it’s so cute watching your face get all red while you pretend to love it!” Sam replied teasingly.

“Sam!”

“Okay fine, but you _let me_ every time, so it’s your own fault,” Replied Sam shooting Lara a toothy grin.

 

Some minutes later, Sam brought the Wok into the nearby dining room and Lara got up to grab plates and utensils. Soon, the two girlfriends sat opposite each other and began serving themselves. Sam had brought the bottle of Sriracha to add some bite to her own plate, something Lara was happy to opt out of.

Lara had her first bite and Sam watched as a smile grew on Lara’s face.

“This is really good love, and I like that you cooked us dinner, you’ve got a knack for it it seems,” Lara said proudly.

“Do I? Funny, nothing I cooked really worked out well back in college, I blame our flat’s crappy kitchen,” replied Sam with a smile. “Don’t get too used to me doing the cooking though, I’m much more than just a housewife,” Sam added with a wink.

Lara let out a low chuckle.

“Oh definitely, you saved me more than once in Vladimirskoye,” she replied.

“Not just you either!” Sam replied with a grin.

“That’s for sure,” Lara agreed before taking another bite of the stir fry.

“You know, speaking of that, wait- have you gotten Kaz to sweep the manor for bugs yet?” Sam said, concern suddenly coating her words.

“Uhh, not yet, what’s going on?” Lara asked between mouthfuls.

“Ah, it can wait, I like watching you enjoy my cooking,” Sam beamed.

“It’s not all I enjoy about you,” Lara replied with narrowed eyes.

Sam let out a low chuckle.

“Hmm, I like the thought,” Sam replied narrowing her eyes as well.

 

The two then enjoyed their meal before settling down in the manor’s large living room to Sam’s choice of a documentary- her reward for cooking. As the night grew darker and the manor grew quieter, Sam and Lara were content knowing that wherever they ended up, they’d be home with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with multiple ideas for months in preparation for this year's Endurance Week, and never got anywhere with them. Of course, I end up just starting something fresh and wrote everything within a few days, big oof.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it! I don't know if I'll be able to get anything else written for the event, but I wanted to get at least this out.


End file.
